Stuffed and plush toys have long been popular among children and adults of all ages. In recent years, activities have been made available for children to participate in workshops that allow the child to make a personalized stuffed toy. For example, the company Build-a-Bear Workshop, Inc. conducts parties and events at which a participant can select a type of toy by choosing a plush shell, filling it with resilient material such as a polyester fiberfill, and customizing it by adding clothing, sound chips and other accessories. After the stuffing and selected components are placed inside the shell, the opening through which the toy was filled is sewn closed. This process allows the participant to feel as though he or she had brought the stuffed animal to life, resulting in a stronger association of the “builder” with the toy. A number of patents have been directed to methods for making such toys, including U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,617 of Capozzi, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,532 of McLean, which are incorporated herein by reference. Because the toys are filled with a loose stuffing material, they must be sewn shut. Thus, the excitement of seeing the toy take form is limited to the initial experience.
Other stuffed toys have been created with portions of the toy that are openable and resealable to remove components. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,285 of Summerville discloses an anatomically stuffed toy that includes an openable flap that, when opened, reveals stuffed organs that are located in anatomically correct positions. However, the main body of the toy is stuffed with a conventional stuffing and sewn closed such that the toy is fully filled and sealed apart from the flap area. Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,295 of Grosz, describes a stuffed doll with openable panels that reveal templates that approximate the shape and location of anatomical parts. Again, the main body of the toy is conventionally stuffed and sewn closed. The disclosures of both patents are incorporated herein by reference.
A stuffed toy for pets is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,792 of Ritchey (incorporated herein by reference) in which outer and inner shells are assembled to create a pouch that holds a play-stimulation item such as a squeaker or catnip. The pouch is sealed with Velcro®, allowing the item to be replaced when the item is worn out or stale. Certain areas of the shells may be stuffed with polyester fiberfill and sewn closed to give shape to features, such as a head or legs.
The ability to open a stuffed toy, remove the stuffing and then replace it creates the opportunity for use of the stuffing itself as a toy and to teach a lesson or convey a message, and allows the child to relive the excitement of bringing the toy “to life”. The present invention is directed to such a toy and the method of using it.